Scary Ghouls
by ETBlack333
Summary: Third story on James and Percy. This was a suggestion made by a fellow Fanfiction reader, kbear100. This story will have some language, some steamy romance, and some dark moments, not too dark though. Leave me a suggestion for a story to make, if you want to. Story takes place in 2017.
1. Scary Encounter

It was now October, and it was the year 2017. Halloween was soon coming up, and the Island of Sodor would always have a big celebration. Some loved this occasion, while some others weren't a huge fan.

Around 9:00 pm at Tidmouth Sheds. The engines were all telling each other what their favorite thing about Halloween is.

" I love when people dress up in scary costumes and scare other people. It's satisfying " Henry said earning a few stares from the others.

" Well, I like the haunted houses. They are scary and fun to go through. " Thomas said, and then Percy gave a reminder,

" Yeah, like the time you were scared of a "ghost" engine, but it was actually me. " Percy giggled, he would always remember that moment. Thomas groaned. He hated that.

" Oh come on Percy, you would be just as scared, you always get scared by so little things. " Gordon said, and all 6 other engines glared at him.

" You leave him alone, Gordon. Everyone gets scared out something. Hell, I was frightened by an engine one time. " James yelled, and he remembered the time he was scared of Gator and crashed in the water.

" BTW Gordon. I don't get scared that easily anymore. I am brave, I'll show you. " Percy yelled back at Gordon.

" Well, then why don't I tell a little story, a scary one. " Gordon said in a scary tone. " Go ahead, won't scare me. " Percy dared.

Gordon began his story. " It was said a long time ago, that a mysterious creature lived in the woods on this very island. They say every night it comes out and lurks around for anything to attack. One time, a small engine went into those woods and was all alone. No driver, or anything. He ended up getting lost and couldn't escape. Then the scary creature had sneaked up on the little engine, he grabbed him off the rails, and ate him up. All people could make out were his blood curling screams and sounds of his body crunching. The monster soon would go back in his hiding spot, but every night he'll be out in about in those woods, waiting for another engine to gobble up. "

He ended the story. All 6 engines acted really scared, but in their minds they knew that it all wasn't real.

" You scared? Any of you? " Gordon said wanting an answer.

" Not even a little bit. " Henry said, but the tone of his voice sounded like he was scared.

" I know that story is a joke. " Edward said seriously.

" We know that these creatures are not real. " Emily said, earning a wink from Thomas.

" Yeah, if that was real, no one would ever come here again. " James said. Percy was the only one who hasn't commented. He was thinking about the story, and how scary it was to him.

" Percy. You gonna say anything? " Gordon said, believing he was scared.

" Alright Gordon. I'll show you. I'm gonna go into those woods myself and see for sure if their is anything. Right Now. " Percy before heading out immediately.

" Wait Percy. You don't need to do this. Come on. " James yelled, and was now worried for his oak.

Patrick was waiting outside when he saw Percy come by.

" Whoa boy. Where do you think you're going. It's 9:30. You should be in bed. " Patrick disciplined his engine. " And you shouldn't be. " Percy said to his awake driver. " I'm just waiting for someone " Patrick excused. He was actually trying to scare Mr. Caleb.

" Come with me please. " Percy begged. " Alright fine. " Patrick groaned. " Where are we or should I say you going. "

" To prove someone wrong. " Percy said feisty. Patrick just stared at him. The two were off for an interesting surprise.

Time had gone by as Percy made it to the woods. It was truly dark outside, with the only light coming from the full moon in the sky.

Percy stopped right at the entrance of the woods.

" So. Why are we here again? " Patrick asked, still confused.

" I just wanna show Gordon that I can handle something as spooky as this. He says their is a monster in these woods. Well I'll show him what's here. " Percy let out before going into the woods slowly.

For the next couple seconds Percy looked around and saw the trees blowing in the wind, bushes rustling, and birds flying away. In his mind, Percy was still scared.

" See. Just coming through. Nothing scary here. " Percy yelled out. Then he heard a loud bang.

" What was that? " Percy said with his heart jumped. Then Percy heard Gordon's voice from when he was telling the story.

" _One time, a small engine went into those woods and was all alone. Then the scary creature had sneaked up on the little engine, he grabbed him off the rails, and ate him up. All people could make out were his blood curling screams and sounds of his body crunching. The monster soon would go back in his hiding spot, but every night he'll be out in about in those woods, waiting for another engine to gobble up._ "

Percy tried his best not to get scared. He then saw the bushes in front of him rustling louder. Owls started to hoot and the wind started to blow faster.

" Hello? Is someone there? " Percy quietly asked. He started to back up.

" Percy, it's probably just an animal. " Patrick said trying to calm his engine down. " Maybe you're right. " Percy answered back.

Then all of a sudden, a shadow emerged on the ground. The shine from the moon made the shadow super big. Percy saw it and gasped. The shadow looked like a large creature. It had claws and longs horns.

" Oh god! Gordon was right! " Percy screamed and quickly puffed away. Patrick quickly looked back at the shadow, and then he saw a small bunny come from the bushed. The shadow was just coming from a little rabbit. It was clearly not a monster.

Back at Tidmouth, everyone was asleep except for Thomas and Edward.

" I hope Percy comes back. He's out there all alone at night. What if he gets lost. " Thomas said worried. " He's fine Thomas. I'm sure he'll come back very soon. " Edward said to Thomas. Edward was always a father figure to Thomas.

A few seconds later, the two heard someone's whistle from afar. Then they saw Percy coming around the corner.

" Help me! " he screamed and was coming in hot towards the sheds.

The other engines who were asleep woke up and saw Percy coming.

The turntable was aimed right at Henry. Henry immediately the time Percy ran into him when he heard a noise coming from under a bridge.

" Not again! " Henry yelled. The person who worked the turntable then switched the lever and aimed it towards James.

" Wait. What are you doing? " James asked, but it was too late as Percy came right towards him.

" James! " Percy yelled and then BAM! He pushed James back into his shed. Percy was shaking and crying as he put his face closer to James's.

" Whoa Percy. What's wrong? Are you okay? " James said to his scared lover.

" I saw something. " Percy yelled and then backed up outside.

" For the love of God Percy. This is the second time this has happened. What is the meaning of this. " Gordon yelled, very angry.

" Well I went to the woods. And I thought I heard something. " Percy started. " I heard rustling from the bushes, and then a large shadow came out. It was big, scary, and it was coming towards me. You were right. Their is a creature in those woods. " Percy then started crying again.

" I thought I was gonna die. " he yelled before buffering up to James again.

" It's alright Per. Their's nothing to be scared of. " James said trying to calm down his love.

" Wow James. " Henry then said. " What do you mean? " James questioned. " It's just in the past, you would call Percy a scaredy engine. " Henry said next.

" Well I'm not. Okay. So just stay out of this. " James yelled at Henry.

" Percy. It's okay. I'm sure what you saw wasn't a monster. We all know they don't exact. Right? " James said to everyone.

" Well was it then? " Percy asked. Patrick then came down.

" Percy. It was just a rabbit. I saw it come out of the bushes. " he said.

Gordon began to giggle. " A rabbit? You were scared by a little rabbit. " he laughed hard. James glared angrily at Gordon. Then Henry began to laugh. And then Thomas started to laugh.

" I mean, how do you mistake a rabbit to a large monster? " Thomas asked and then laughed some more.

" Was the rabbit gonna attack you with it's ears? " Henry laughed next. Percy had enough.

" Shut the fuck up! " he screamed. Everyone was surprised by his language. " I didn't know okay. I don't give a shit if it was anything else. I was scared alright! "

Gordon was still laughing though.

" James. You understand right? " Percy said hoping his knight wouldn't laugh too. James sat there for a few seconds. And then he began to laugh as well. Percy was heartbroken.

" James. How could you? " Percy yelled.

" What. No, I'm not laughing at you. I'm just laughing at the thought of.." but before James could finish Percy backed up.

" Where are you going? " James said begging.

" I'm sleeping alone tonight. " Percy yelled before leaving entirely. James was really sad, he wasn't laughing at Percy. He was laughing at the thought of Gordon being scared.

" Well, looks like he's not coming back. " Gordon said.

" You know what Gordon? You can be a real son of a bitch, you know that. " James cursed. Gordon ignored him though. James then went to the back of the shed and was crying. He didn't want Percy to be mad at him. He needs to fix this, but he couldn't think of anything.

Percy slept at the Steamworks, and he couldn't stop thinking about James laughing at him. He then had horrible memories of when James scared him with that scrap monster.

It hit him hard, and Percy didn't get any sleep that night. He knew what tomorrow was gonna be. And he wasn't prepared for it.

* * *

 **Guess What? This story will have more than 1 chapter. What?**

 **What's gonna happen next? Find out next chapter, which may be out tomorrow or Monday. Hopefully**

 **Lots of cursing in this chapter. So sorry for that.**

 **Thank you to kbear100 for suggesting this. You don't have to, but I would love if you talked about my fanfiction on your Youtube channel. Again, you don't have to.**


	2. Apologies Given

It is morning time on Sodor. Percy woke up, and his eyes were baggy and he could barely stay awake. He got no sleep last night, as he kept on thinking of the teasing he was about to get today.

Percy soon left the steam works and went back to Tidmouth. The engines and drivers were there, and they all looked at Percy.

" He looks awful. " Thomas said to Edward, who agreed. Patrick was sitting near his shed, waiting for his engine.

" Percy, you shouldn't of ran away like that. " Patrick said animated. Percy just sighed and went in his shed. James looked at him, and he felt really bad. He had to apologize to him.

Once everyone got there work assigned, Percy soon went out and still refused to talk to anyone. James followed behind him, but he stopped and decided to talk to him later.

Percy was heading to Warwick Beach to pick up some people to take to Knapford, when he saw Donald Douglas coming near him.

" Hey Percy, don't let the big, bad bunny get ya. " Donald laughed. " It's fluffiness is too scary. " Douglas laughed next. Percy stared at them. " Morons. "

Percy continued on and got teased by more engines. Charlie, Spencer, Diesel, Arry, Bert, and even Connor all said at least one teasing remark to Percy.

Patrick decided to stop and talk to him. They stopped at a near by siding and Patrick went in front of him.

" Look Percy, I know this is awful, and those guys deserve to be hit, but you need to talk to me. " Patrick started.

" Okay, I will. " Percy said strictly. " This is your fault! If you didn't tell the others last night on what actually scared me, then this wouldn't be happening. "

" I'm sorry, I didn't think this would happen. " Patrick defended. Percy didn't care at all.

" Well you thought wrong. Now get away from me. " Percy said before leaving and left Patrick behind.

" Wait! Percy, get back here right now! You can't leave me here. It's so cold outside. I'm gonna freeze. " Patrick yelled. Percy answered back. " Good! "

Later, James was waiting for his coaches, when Stanley came by next to him.

" Hey James. It's pretty silly to be scared by a rabbit, don't you think. " James couldn't stand it.

" You know, why don't you mind your own business! Percy didn't know it was a bunny okay. Leave him alone. Get out of here Stan! " James yelled, and Stanley quickly ran away.

James decided to forget his schedule. He went out to find Percy, leaving his coaches AND driver behind. Jake saw him leave.

" James, wait. You forget the coaches and me! You're just like Thomas. " Jake yelled and waved his hand off.

Percy and James were both riding along without their drivers.

Gordon was sitting in his forest with Ginny on their break. Gordon felt proud of himself for his little stunt he did.

" You know Gordon, spreading that kind of news is just rude and wrong. Percy doesn't deserve to be teased like this. " Ginny yelled.

" Well that little engine should grow up and not be scared of everything. " Gordon admitted. Ginny stared at him rudely, she and Gordon never get along.

" Hey Gordon, does my applesauce smell funny? " Ginny asked and brought her cup of applause towards Gordon's face.

" What? " Gordon asked. Then Ginny scooped up some applesauce and flung in at his face. " Oh, its in my eyes! " Gordon whined. " Good. " Ginny smirked.

Gordon continued to yell when James came up towards the pair.

" Oh, it's you. " James groaned, and then laughed when he saw Gordon's face. " Well, looks like you're having fun. "

" Whatever. Why are you here? " Gordon asked rudely. " I'm trying to find Percy. Cause I know he's getting harassed because of you. " James said angrily.

" It's not my fault. He's the one who decided to go out into the woods. " Gordon argued. James got more angry he ran up and bumped Gordon hard in the buffers...and also ran over Ginny's foot.

" Ow! Shit! I think you crushed my index toe! " Ginny yelled hopping on one leg in pain.

" Sorry. " James quickly said.

" Ginny, we're leaving. " Gordon complained. " Fine, but apologize to James. " Ginny said still in pain. " Why to him? " Gordon complained again.

" For hurting my Percy. " James yelped. Gordon said a simple "sorry", but James didn't accept it one bit. Gordon soon left the forest leaving James alone.

James was about to leave when he heard a familiar whistle. It was Percy's.

" Percy, you there! " James yelled and tried to follow it. He went through the forest trying to find his precious oak. The whistle was getting closer to him. He went faster and then he saw a green figure in the distance. He soon saw Percy right in front of him, right next to an Oak tree.

" Hey, my little oak. And big oak. " James giggled. Percy giggled back and came closer to him.

" Hi Jamie. Look, i'm sorry I snapped at you last night. " Percy said, making James feel real bad.

" Don't worry about it. I never meant to laugh at you. " James admitted. " Then why did you laugh? " Percy said, wanting an answer.

" Okay, I was laughing, because I was thinking of Gordon being afraid of something as tiny as a bunny. That would be a crack up. " James laughed again. Percy loved hearing James laugh.

" That would be great! But I did. " Percy said depressed.

" Per, come on. I know it sounds embarrassing. But I understand. I mean you in the woods, alone, at night, and you were worried. Trust me, I probably would be scared too. " James blushed. Percy laughed.

" You're right. It's just that I kept thinking about when you would tease me in the past. " Percy confessed. James was shocked.

" Percy. Forget the past. I told you I regret teasing you before. I'm never gonna do it again. I still tease all other engines. But I won't do it to you. " James said. " Cause I love you. "

Percy blushed and started to cry. " I love you too. "

The two came closer to each other and rubbed their noses together. Their faces felt cold though. It was very cold outside.

They backed up and Percy wanted a favor.

" Hey Jamie, can you do something for me? " Percy said lovingly. " Anytime. " James said happily.

" Can you warm me up? " Percy purred, making James blush redder. " Okay, I can do that. " James smiled and came close to Percy again.

 **Next scene will have loving, steamy romance. It may be disturbing, but I think it'll be romantic. Enjoy.**

James kissed Percy on the lips slowly. The two loved kissing each other.

Percy enjoyed the moment. He felt James's warm lips touch his. The two continued kissing for 3 minutes straight, not letting go once. They soon had to get their breath back. They separated, breathing loud.

" Wow. That was amazing. " Percy said. James agreed and winked at Percy. James then kissed Percy's left cheek, it felt cold to James, but he was gonna make it warm. Percy moaned at the feeling of James's lips caressing his cheek. James continued kissing his love's cheek for several minuted. Then he started to lick his cheek. Percy moaned louder and squealed in excitement. James continued his magic for 10 more minutes, and then soon started sucking on Percy's cheek. Percy couldn't control himself. James soon decided to stop and continue his love sharing to Percy's other cheek. James's face connected to Percy's right cheek and he kissed it and licked it, and sucked on it for a while. Percy sat there in pure euphoria.

" James, I'm gonna let off steam. " Percy said. James heard and starting to kiss and lick faster. Percy continued to moan and then soon he let off steam, meaning he was finished, or something. James let go out Percy's face and looked at his cute oak.

" You look so adorable. " James said. " Thanks Jamie, but we're not done yet. " Percy said before heading right towards James's face. He started to kiss his lips, nose, and chin slowly. James sat there in joy, this is what he loves. Percy then went to James's left cheek and kissed it multiple times. James started to moan and laughed a bit, as Percy started to lick his cheek and it tickled him. Percy heard this and licked faster, making James laugh more. Percy continued to give James his love for 15 more minutes, and then sucked on his cheek. James then went back to just moaning. Percy eventually let go and went to James's other cheek. He kissed, licked, and sucked that cheek for what seemed like hours. James was almost done then.

" Percy. I'm ready. " James said and Percy licked and sucked faster and James moan loudly and then let off his steam and he was finished.

James and Percy soon waited to catch their breath. They spent maybe about an hour caressing each other, but they still weren't done.

" Come here my cute, little oak. " James said lovingly. " Okay my handsome, blazing knight. " Percy said and the kissed each other lips hard. They opened their mouths and their tongues entered. They moaned at the feeling of their mouths and tongues touching each other. They made out for about 10 minutes, and then decided it was time to let go.

Percy let go first and looked joyfully at his knight. James looked back and winked, and Percy winked back.

" That was fun hot stuff. " Percy said sexily. James laughed at his flirting. " Thank you very much cute thing. " They kissed one more time. " I love you so much Jamie. " Percy said sweetly. " Love you too, Percy boo. " James said cutely earning a giggle from Percy. And they soon were ready to leave.

 **This love making scene is over. I hope you didn't think it was creepy. I think it's very romantic and nice. I've read these kind of scenes in other fanfics.**

Percy and James were about to leave when Percy had a question. " Hey James, did you bring Jake with you? " he asked. James'e eyes widened.

" Damn it, I left him at Knapford. And my coaches. I totally forgot my jobs today. Now I'm in big trouble. " James yelled upset with himself.

" It's Okay. We all made mistakes. " Percy said, and James groaned. " Yes we do. " not wanting to believe it.

" Well then where's Patrick? " James asked. Percy knew what he did, and he was starting to regret it.

" I left Patrick behind at a siding. I was mad at him, cause he was the one who told you and the others what actually scared me. Maybe I was a little hard on him. " Percy said guilty.

" Yeah you probably were. I mean you left him all alone, in this cold weather. " James said.

" I did. I need to find him and apologize. " Percy said sorry. James was proud of his oak.

" Let's Go. " James said proudly and then two went out to find the lonely driver , Patrick.

Sadly for Patrick, their was no shelter and he stood there at the siding for three hours. No engine offered to pick him up. He also had no signal, so he couldn't call someone. He did however, get a text out to Jake, but it probably didn't get sent. He was wearing a coat and a hat, but he was still cold as ice.

" Percy. I swear, you are gonna get..." before he could finish he heard James's and Percy's whistle. He saw them coming, and sighed in relief.

" Hey Pat. " Percy said worried. " Okay mister. I know you were upset, but you can't just leave me out here in the cold. You know what could've happened to me. I ended up getting attacked by a crow. " Patrick yelled. James laughed. " Shut up James " Patrick yelled angrily. Man, was he angry.

" Patrick, I know it was totally wrong to leave you behind. I'm sorry, and I'll never do it again. You're my driver and you are there to protect me. " Percy said. Patrick soon calmed down.

" Thank you Percy. And I'll say i'm sorry for telling the others what scared you. I know it was embarrassing, but I know you were scared, and I would've been too. But we all know this is Gordon's fault, He had to tell that stupid story. He always think he's the most mature engine out here. He needs a kick in the eye, is what he needs. " Patrick said, earning an agreement from the other two engines.

" Yeah. That engine has gone too far. " James said. He and Gordon used to be close friends, as they would always tease other engines, well not anymore.

Then all of a sudden. " Hey! Guys! " the voice said. Pat, Percy, and James looked around and then Patrick saw none other than Jake coming towards them.

" I found you. " Jake said completely out of breath. " What are you doing out here? " James said worried about his driver.

" I got your text Pat. Man you were far away. " Jake said still out of breath. " You ran here! " Percy said surprised. " Yeah, I'm usually not asked for help. " Jake finished and sat on the ground.

" Okay. Since we are all together. Let's make a plan. " Patrick said. " What plan? " Jake said not knowing what was happening.

" Revenge! " Percy and James said together, and then winked at each other. They were ready to get payback on a certain big, blue train.

* * *

James and Percy made up! Yay! Now they get revenge on Gordon. How do you think they should get revenge? Find out soon, final chapter will be out sometime this week.

Also, thanks kbear for making a video about me on your Youtube channel. Please do more.


	3. Lesson Learned

James & Percy had been planning their plan to get back at Gordon. However, it took a lot of time, cause Gordon is a tough guy to trick.

They thought the best way to get back at him was to scare him like he did to Percy. But Gordon is a guy who says he isn't scared of anything. But no one believes that.

At the Steam Team Motel, James and Percy were there with the drivers to try and make this plan happen.

" I mean Gordon is tough. You sure we can get him. " Patrick asked.

" I know we can. That sausage has been through lots of accidents. " Percy said. James laughed at the sausage part.

" I say the best way is to scare the living daylights out of him on Halloween. " Tyler suggested.

" I don't know. I feel like he'll know something is up. " Jake argued. " Maybe, so how about we destroy the express coaches right in front of him. It'll give him a stroke. Or maybe a groke. " Hailey gave and laughed out loud.

Of course, everyone just stared at her annoyed. Anne Claire then pushed her away. " You're not helpful. " Hailey walked away sad.

" You know. Maybe we could a costume on that "monster" he said lives in the woods, and we make him go in the woods, and we scare him like crazy with the costume. We'll add scare music, smoke, and one of us could use a scary voice. " Tyler said and everyone liked it.

" That sounds good. Gordon says their a monster in those woods. Then we'll show him. " James said deviously. " I like when you talk all evilly. " Percy flirted. James blushed.

" Hey can I have this root beer. " Anne Claire asked holding the bottle. " I think that's the last one. " Ellie said. " It is, thanks. " Anne Claire responded and broke the bottle open.

" Alright then. Halloween is in two days. So we should all make this plan happen. I'm ready to teach that disrespectful engine a valuable lesson. " Percy said smirking. James was ready too.

" Ugh, this is diet. " Anne Claire gagged and threw the root beer bottle away. " I don't feel so stupid now, right? " Hailey said mocking Anne. Anne went " blah, blah. "

* * *

Two Days later.

It is Halloween Day. Big Day for children to get all the candy, and for a certain green and red engine to get revenge.

At Tidmouth Sheds, the 7 engines were ready to head to the parties being celebrated across the island, when James had a favor.

" Hey Gordon, you know how you said their was a suspicious creature hiding in the woods and it comes out at night. " he said to the rude blue train.

" Why Yes James. " Gordon said. " Well, what do you say we go out into the woods and find it. " James said hoping for a yes. Gordon, at first didn't want to go, but he drastically changed his mind.

" Sure James, let us go and find it. " Gordon was hoping to scare James as well.

" Then let's go. " James said and Gordon went out first. James then winked to the others, and they smiled, knowing what was gonna happen. Percy then followed pursuit, but he had to avoid being seen by Gordon.

James and Gordon entered the woods. No one else was there, just the two of them, or were they.

" I hope this monster doesn't come out and eat me up. " James said acting scared.

" Don't worry. Us bigger engines won't be touched. I've got nothing to be scared of. " Gordon said thinking he was fine. Little did he know.

The bushes started rustling and then some scary music started to play.

" What's that? " James asked. Gordon had no clue. The two stopped and looked around.

" You don't think. " James said worried. " Don't be a wimp James. " Gordon said, making James feel insulted.

In the bushes was Percy, wearing a large, hairy monster costume. The drivers all made it and designed it to be truly terrifying. " You think James is a wimp? " he quietly said, waiting for his queue. " Will see about that. "

Smoke then began to blow out, cause their were smoke machines around them. Then Percy, or should they say, the monster came out of the bushes. Patrick was hiding in Percy's cab and began to talk in a scary, evil person voice.

" You there. " the voice said. James and Gordon saw the "monster" completely. It's face was red and it's body was hairy and had horns coming out of it. The wind and smoke made it more grueling.

" Who dares enters my dwelling. " the voice said scarily. James was acting all scared, but Gordon wasn't sure.

" This isn't a joke, right? " Gordon said, believing this a set-up.

" A Joke! How dare you disrespect my appearance blue demon! " the "monster" said loudly, making Gordon stutter.

" I didn't mean..." Gordon started to say. The monster then got closer to him.

" Now, listen to me. You get out of my sights right now. Or I will come over to where you sleep and eat every single part of you. Do you understand! " the monster wailed.

" Okay, I'll leave. Just leave me alone. " Gordon said, not amused.

" Just remember Gordon. " The monster began. Gordon was shocked it knew his name. " If you try and scare anyone else on this island and hurt them badly. I swear I'll get you like it's no tomorrow. "

" But you can't just. " Gordon objected. " Right Know! " The monster screamed. Gordon got chills and was ready to leave.

" No more scaring others. Understand! " the monster finished. Gordon whistles in agreement.

" Yes sir. I'm outta here. " Gordon yelled and backed out of the woods and went back to in his shed in true fear.

Once he was gone, the music and smoke was turned off and Patrick came out of Percy's cab and took the costume off him.

" We got him back good. " Percy said smirking. " Yes we did buddy. " Patrick said tapping his cab. " He's gonna be thinking about this forever. " James said, feeling mean.

" Let's head back and tell him. " Percy suggested, the two others agreed.

Back at Tidmouth, Gordon was in his shed shaking. " I swear, I actually threatened me. " Gordon yelled at Thomas, Henry, Edward, and Emily.

" Yikes. Well you should be careful. " Emily said, acting scared.

James and Percy came back and looked at the scared Gordon.

" James. Did you see what Gordon saw? " Henry said scared, not actually acting.

" Oh I did. It was truly scary. It's almost as if a certain strong, proud engine like Gordon was actually scared. " James said wanting Gordon to admit it.

" I wasn't scared. I never get scared. " Gordon defended. Percy wasn't gonna stop until he admitted.

" If you don't say you were. Then the monster is gonna track you down and eat you the hell up. " Percy said in a scary voice.

" Be quiet. I was not scared. " Gordon yelled. " Admit it! " Percy yelled. " NO! " Gordon yelled back.

Then James yelled "admit it", followed by Thomas, Edward, Emily, and even Henry saying it as well. Gordon couldn't take it anymore.

" Alright! I'm was scared a bit. But I know that monster wasn't real. " Gordon said. Percy and James decided to tell him.

" You're right " James said. Gordon was baffled. " heh? "

" Let's just say that Percy was the monster the whole time. And you were scared of him. " James went on and the other engines started to laugh.

" That's right Gordon. We got you good. Revenge is sweet. " Percy said proudly. Gordon was completely shocked.

" What are you gawking about. " Gordon yelled demanding an answer.

" You needed to be taught a lesson about scaring such small engines like Percy? " James said livid. " Now. Apologize to Percy right now, and say you'll never hurt him, or any other engine ever again. "

Gordon knew he had to do it, or else things would get worse. " Percy, I'm so sorry I scared you like that and didn't trust you. I promise, I won't do it again to you or anyone else again. "

" You promise. " Percy said demanding. " Yes, I do. " Gordon said accepting defeat. The other engines whistled in applaud.

" Now, why don't you go and think about what you did. Mister. " James said to the big engine. Gordon agreed and left his shed.

Soon it was just James and Percy at Tidmouth. They were face to face, and kissing as a celebration of their victory.

" You were great Jamie. " Percy said to his knight. " You were impressive. You don't have to worry about him ever again. " James said to his little oak and kissed him again, but harder. They kissed for a few more minutes, and once the clock hit 10:00 pm, they both went out to celebrate Halloween night.

The Blazing and The Lucky got their revenge and they taught a certain someone a lesson. A great way to spend Halloween, I think.

The End.

* * *

Story is over. Hope you liked it, cause I did. One of my favorites I've written so far. Leave a review down if you want to.

I know it's weird reading a Halloween themed story in January, but I wanted to make this story, mostly for kbear. Thank you

Next Story, I'm not sure when I'll make it. I'll also probably be a lot shorter. Just stay tuned. Bye, love you all, signed, ETBlack333.


End file.
